yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
X has been disabled due to an exploit
"X has been disabled due to an exploit" is a popular meme in the 2b2t community. It parodies the efforts of Hausemaster/Curtis's attempts to patch game breaking exploits by disabling certain gameplay features such as certain items. The meme itself is thought to have originated from Hause disabling elytras due to the elytra exploit. The meme has pretty much become formally recognized even by the admins themselves as they have incorporated the meme into the server MOTDs. Examples * Lightning has been disabled due to an exploit - Done in order to nullify popbob's thunder hack which gave him unprecedented power to hunt down and grief players bases, including Fit at one point. When thunder was reenabled in late 2016, it understandably caused a panic as many people feared that the thunder hack could once again be used to locate bases. * Nether roof has been disabled due to an exploit - Attempting to go above y128 in the nether will teleport you back down. This was done to prevent people easily lagging the server by generating chunks as they could easily autowalk millions of blocks due to the completely flat bedrock ceiling. * Super weapons have been disabled due to an exploit - Hausemaster installed a plugin which reset the stats of the 32k super weapons as they were created using a backdoor. * Elytras are disabled due to an exploit - The original meme and the exact wording of the text on the tab screen. Was done to prevent lag caused by mass chunk generation as there was an exploit enabling infinite elytra flight. This disabling directly led to the construction of Toro's Theater as Torogadude needed something else to build as he was unable to fly back to the Death Star II. * Bedrock has been disabled due to an exploit - While many old players still own bedrock from much ealier exploits, recent plugins mean any bedrock which is placed in someone's inventory is instantly deleted. To get around this, players begun using hoppers to remove bedrock from their old stashes into shulker boxes for transportation. * Maps have been disabled due to an exploit - Not exactly, as the exploit itself was what disabled them rather than Hause. For more infomation, see Kinorana Map Crisis. * Illegal items have been disabled due to an exploit - Following the upgrade to 1.12, Hause announced a "suprise that might cause a shitstorm" on the subreddit. That suprise was the attempted removal of all illegal items. This was an extremely controversial change (it did indeed cause a shitstorm) as many rare and valuable items unique to 2b2t such as stacked armor and player heads were removed. This patch also attempted to remove illegal pig spawners but then players started reporting that naturally generated spawners had mysteriously disappeared, rendering many mob grinders useless Message Of The Days * Walking is temporarily disabled due to an exploit * Crafting is disabled due to an exploit * memes were disabled due to an exploit * Birds are disabled due to an exploit * Joining is now disabled due to an exploit * The disabling of exploits has been disabled due to an exploit * An exploit was disabled due to * Hausemaster has been disabled due to an exploit * Exploits have been disabled due to an exploit IF YOU HAVE MORE EXAMPLES OF MOTDs PLEASE ADD THEM HERE Category:Meme Category:2b2t